


【GGAD】校长办公室平平无奇的一天

by zhishufic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhishufic/pseuds/zhishufic
Summary: 为了留在学校里教书并保护学生们，阿不思·邓布利多必须得付出点什么。





	【GGAD】校长办公室平平无奇的一天

“别搞小把戏，阿尔，我们都很清楚你现在所处的境地可不太妙……对，就是这样，乖一点，慢慢地吞进去。不用含地那么深，我会把精液留给你的屁股的。现在我更希望你不要伤到自己的喉咙。”

“就是这样，把腰再低下去一点。哦，对，没错，教授。”盖勒特近乎迷乱地戳弄着他的脸颊，在那里留下更多罪恶的液体。阿不思已经过了对此事游刃有余的年纪，以至于当他跪在地上时需要偶尔用手扶住自己的腰，不让自己太过吃力、而无暇思考未来的布局。而盖勒特太喜欢看那起伏的腰峰化成云朵了。

“你知道的，通常来说，我不喜欢别人看到你的…….但有时你太过可爱了，阿尔，阿尔，我的阿尔。”盖勒特一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，让他几乎产生了一种错觉。

也许这不是绑架、要挟和哄骗，而是情人间再真实不过的爱语。但他又能如何呢？去戳穿这本就是谎言的泡泡么？阿不思悲哀地思索着。他缩在自己的办公室，任盖勒特·格林德沃掌控着本属于自己的私人空间。他的膝盖正在微微打颤，这是由于跪的太久的缘故。而他的上半身——则完全锁在盖勒特的两腿之间，不能动弹。粉舌上压着旧情人滚烫的器官，阿不思被迫一点一点抬起头。因为盖勒特的抽动，他的唾液不停地向下滑落，从下巴、脖颈到脆弱的锁骨，导出都是湿淋淋、黏嗒嗒的。

盖勒特的另一只手揉弄着他的耳垂，这一切亲密的触觉交换都让他感到自己是被爱着的。不知不觉中，他觉得自己流泪了，又好像没有。更令人痛苦的是，他无疑已经熟透了。他感到自己的生殖腔微微打开，紧接着，过去已经鲜有流动的甘水浸湿了他的袍子。属于白巫师的香气四散，完全打乱了盖勒特的步伐。

“你比我想象中还要更湿一点，邓布利多教授。”当盖勒特想要侮辱他的时候，就加上那个讨厌的头衔。正式的教职称呼与“阿尔”相交替，把他扔进了冰火两重天，用一种不合时宜的甜蜜凌迟了他。阿不思想要告诉他不要再喊任何一个名字——就只是喊他邓布利多，就像所有人称呼着“格林德沃”一样。但由于某个器官的作祟，在盖勒特变本加厉的玩弄下，他只能发出“呜呜”的吞咽声，不断摇动自己的头，固然他知道抗拒只会激起对方更多的兴趣。

“我还以为你早就忘记了爱的滋味了呢。”

那不是爱，那只是自然习惯和一种控制。阿不思下意识地想要反驳，但盖勒特揪着他日渐枯萎的红发，把他按向热源，令他贴到了前所未有的近。

他从不知道在相隔如此之远的距离之后——从霍格沃茨到美国，到法国——他们还能像两具厚棉被一样裹在一起。长时间的吞吐使阿不思口腔发酸，他的手抵着盖勒特的大腿内侧想要把他推开，全身的动作都表达着抗拒。出于某种原因，盖勒特放开了他，只是并未松开拴在他手腕和脚腕上的锁链。

他跌落在校长办公室的地板上，重重地喘气，时不时发出一点呻吟。盖勒特走过来，按着他的后背，一下一下地给他顺气，动作轻如爱抚，说的话却毫不留情。“我比较想要知道，那些孩子们，他们是否猜测我正对你使用钻心剜骨咒。”他轻蔑地笑了笑，“所以你才叫得这么大声。”

“够了，格林德沃。”阿不思闭上眼，“你已经得到你想要的了。”

“还远远不够，教授。“盖勒特居高临下地望着他，蹲下来，把他的身体摊开。那柄魔杖在他的乳晕处缓缓地点着圆。”我猜孩子们不知道你是个香喷喷的Omega吧，否则他们所想象的就不会是……嗯，钻心剜骨和摄魂取念这么简单了。“

他当然无法反抗这一切。盖勒特·格林德沃给他灌下药水，他的全身都是如此轻飘飘而无力气的，现在去让他和一个一年级学生比手劲，阿不思都会输得很彻底。他最后所能做的一切仅限于抬手遮住自己的眼睛，努力忽视一切快感。

“不要搞得像是我在强迫你，教授。“盖勒特毫不知廉耻地说，他那双可以点燃火焰的手[1]也随之来到阿不思的腿间，有一下没一下地帮助他纾解。但他更希望近距离地再看看那条小缝。按着阿不思的大腿向两侧大张。这一次他换上了麻瓜才会用的工具，沿着下装的缝合线剪开。阿不思重重地抖了一下，感到身体完全暴露在空气中，他躺在自己的巫师袍上，这些布料只能勉勉强强盖住他的胸膛和大腿，而将所有隐秘的部位展露无遗。盖勒特哼了一声，把手指送进那细缝中抠弄，如愿以偿地看到那里流出丰厚的泉水。“我看你倒是挺爽的，常年的禁欲生活是不是很难过。早早被人标记似乎总是带来不断的灾祸。你说呢？教授，或许霍格沃茨需要教教孩子们慎重点对待爱人了。“

盖勒特覆在他身上，打量着曾经的爱人和现在的胯下之臣。阿不思拒绝接受凝视，也因此错过了那瞳孔中闪耀的光。他本该对那种奇异的温柔感到非常熟悉的——只要他仔细回想，就会发现自己曾在每一个重要的时刻见过那光。无论是床幔间、战场上还是在戈德里克山谷的夏风之中。

当他足够湿润的时候，盖勒特重重地进入了他，大开大合地捣弄着脆弱的一点，手指则抚弄着他的乳头和肋骨，直到把他所有的哭叫都逼了出来。他咬破了嘴唇，全身都在剧烈地颤抖着。但盖勒特不会放过他，因为那旧日的爱人早已离他远去。

他们沉默地做了一会儿，连盖勒特也因他的克制和反抗而失去了一丝兴趣，不再发表那些教人全身发冷的羞辱性话语。忽然，阿不思·邓布利多张开手抱住了他，狂热地回吻起来，表现地完全像是一个发情期熟透的荡妇。他极尽所能地扭动着腰肢，即使泪水不断地砸落在自己的皮肤上，他也能表现地像是被干得大哭出声。

“怎么了，教授先生？“盖勒特的声音里有点他自己都不太能发现的兴奋。”多年未见，你有点太高兴了吗？终于懒得装成刀枪不入的样子了？……也许，你应该早点接受自己就只是个凡…….“

他的话戛然而止，因为他发现自己的魔杖已经易主了。盖勒特眯起眼，打量着坐在自己身上的红发男人，全身遍布着欢爱的痕迹，后颈还散发着成熟Omega的浓香，却用魔杖死死地抵着自己的喉咙，眼神如剑出鞘。对于盖勒特来说，这更像一把达摩克里斯的悬剑落了下来。“……噢，好吧，这可真是令人非常印象深刻。（Oh, well, very impressive.）“

“你应该对我更加有所防范的。“阿不思低垂着眼，似乎是在寻找一条最优解，只不过如果他不是撑在盖勒特怀中，扶着盖勒特的胸口，这一切将会更有说服力。

“哈哈，阿不思，怎么，你要来杀了我吗？如果你认为杀了我就能庇护整个霍格沃茨的学生，那我看你也不会沦落到这个境地了。更何况…….“

盖勒特挑了挑眉，意有所指地看着对手裸露的躯体。他说得没错。阿不思艰难地抉择着，整条手臂都因此发麻。这不是他第一次独自作出重大决定，但此刻情况特殊，他的穴还含着黑魔王的性器，并无法自抑地翕动着，流出更多的爱液。因为药水的缘故，他知道自己撑不了多久。

如果此刻他不决定放出一个死咒，那么也许下一秒钟他就没有机会了。

但当他看着格林德沃……当他看着格林德沃。

“下不了手吗？邓布利多教授。也是，毕竟自打来到霍格沃茨，我还没有杀害一个学生或者教师呢？甚至，你看到我伤害打人柳、画像、幽灵或者地牢的牲畜了吗？你的心软完全有道理。“

魔杖分毫未动，他叹了口气，射了进去，他倒是很乐意看着对方坚决的眼神。

“阿不思…...“盖勒特含情脉脉地握着他的腰，紧接着来到他的臀瓣，重重地拍了他一下，并满意地看到那魔杖尖没有章法的抖动，阿瓦达索命几乎已在弦上。”乖孩子，坐下来，我会为你继续服务的。“

“够了。“阿不思忍无可忍地怒吼，”‘昏昏倒地’！“

阿不思把自己从盖勒特身上拔出来，拎起巫师袍盖住了这场荒唐闹剧的痕迹。他走得很慢，还要努力闭紧生殖腔。盖勒特则满意地躺倒在地上，感到意识一点一点地离开身体。他可以随意抓起手边的随便什么物体抵挡这个咒语[2]，毕竟他永远知道阿不思的极限在哪里。但他们的时间还很多，此时此刻，他实在是太想要看到阿不思不得不面对着自己监控自己的动向，却又努力地抬起打颤的腿，从穴口中小心翼翼抠弄出精液的大好风光了。

-END

[1]双关。盖勒特的手可以点起欲火，也可以点煤气灶。（不  
[2]凤凰社一书中讲到韦斯莱兄弟曾经用物体抵挡了昏迷咒


End file.
